Decisions
by Di-Bee
Summary: Two lonely persons, a day which can change their lives. Jony


Title : Decisions

Author : Di

Sum up : Two lonely person, a day which can change their lives.

Rating : K

Pairing : Jenny Sheppard/Tony DiNozzo

Notes : A really huge thanks to periwinkle27 for her help with this fanfic'.

I do not own Navy Ncis, I do not receive any money for writing that story...

Story :

He was standing here, looking at his past, his own life, his whole life, his lonely life. He had been alone for too long. Just some girls, who passed through his life like butterflies in the sky, you could touch them, but it was like an illusion, just a dream, with a beginning, and an end.

There was the hard part, the end.

He feels the years going through his body, and he is standing there, alone. All alone, waiting for someone, someone he can really love, and take care of... Someone special, ...There was a someone, but it was someone unreachable, just the wrong person at the wrong place. He knew he couldn't love her...

She was such a beautiful woman, a very beautiful one, intelligent, with quite a good sense of humor, but, he had seen the sadness in her eyes. She was alone, just like him, but she was standing there, in front of him every day, in a sort of ivory tower. She was his boss; he can't be in love with her, but he is.

She has been involved with his team leader, but, he doesn't take care of it. There were those stupid rules, not to date a co-worker, but she was more than that, and had already broken that rule with the one who had created it. What a paradox! Every one can set rules for others but then not respect them, so, don't try to make the others respect them...That's the entire paradox!

No, what he has is a dilemma : stay alone for probably the rest of his life, which was a bad solution, or risk his job, maybe, for a woman who can change his entire life, a risky choice too, isn't it ?

He finally decides to try to speak to her. He crosses the room where her secretary is sitting in front of her desk. The secretary admonishes him : « Hey, Agent DiNozzo, she doesn't want anyone to enter her office...don't... », but he is already at the door. He hesitates half a second, but decides to enter... even if she doesn't want to see anyone, he can't wait any longer... He finds her leaning on her desk, with a slightly sad expression on her face, staring at the floor in a lonely gaze. He comes to her; he places his hand on her face, trying to make her look up at him. He meets her sight, feeling so...

What he sees in her eyes, all her loneliness, is just a reflection of his...

« Tony, what are you doing here? I told Cynthia... » She tries to began, with an angry expression.

« Not to let anyone enter, I know, but, it's at this sort of moment the person most needs help, isn't it ? What's wrong, Director? »

He stared at her as her eyes become wet, and doesn't really understand.

« Hey, » he insists gently, « Tell me. What is the problem? ... Jenny? »

« I... I... I just... »

« You what? »

« I, I've done something, wrong, just the type of something you can't remove, the type of... eternal wrong. »

She really starts crying, so that Tony takes her in his arms.

« I... I'm just so stupid... »

« You aren't, you aren't, do you think you would be here, if you were... »

« This job is gonna kill me... »

« It's gonna kill every one of us, it's our destiny. _Semper Fi_, you know... »

« I know that, and here is my mistake... »

« Which one? »

« I.. I fell in love... with... the wrong person... at the wrong place... »

She stopped herself, holding him like her life depended on it... She just let it all go in his arm.

« I feel so... stupid to tell you that, it's so...childish, I, I know there is no hope for that to go on but... »

She stopped herself once more, feeling his lips kissing her head.

« Tony, Tony, I ... »

She stopped one more time, decided to respond ti him; she had nothing to lose at this point.

Their kiss had been gentle, but became more and more passionate as they felt the other answering.

When they finally separated from each other, they were out of breath, but smiled with surprise at each other.

« Jenny. »

« Tony. »

They began together to speak, embarrassed, they didn't really know what to respond after something like that, they didn't know how to act, , except... retry...

They got the same idea in the same time, but a third person got a different idea.

Cynthia wanted to check her boss' state of mind, and, when she opened the door she simply stood in astonishment in front of the couple, saying nothing...

« There's a God on this planet, » she finally did whisper with a smile, and she firmly closed the door. This time, no one would enter.

...The End...


End file.
